1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for displaying text in the image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus for enabling a user to post, on the image display apparatus, a comment related to an image being reproduced in the image display apparatus, and a method for displaying text in the image display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image display apparatus displays image information on a screen. An example image display apparatus is a TV system that receives a broadcast signal from a broadcast station and displays images based on the broadcast signal. Along with the recent development of technology, the Internet can be accessed through an image display apparatus such as a TV.
Owing to the increasing popularity of the Internet, Internet users acquire information from cyberspace, namely the Internet and even build relationships in the cyberspace, for example, through Social Networking Service (SNS).
SNS is a service that focuses on strengthening of already-established social relations or developing new social relations among people, thus constructing a wide human network. The growing desire of individuals for expressing themselves becomes a driving force behind the development of SNS that assists in building and maintaining social relations among people. Individuals articulate their interests and share them with others through SNS. Especially, expressing opinions, offering information, or sharing information in relation to a variety of content provided in an image display apparatus is an activity example of SNS.